


Dream with me

by Skysolotr4ash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, han is a dumb ass, jealous han, leia knows her brother, luke is a slut for han
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysolotr4ash/pseuds/Skysolotr4ash
Summary: Luke is messing up with Han's dreams
Relationships: HanSolo/LukeSkywalker, Skysolo - Relationship, lukeskywalker/hansolo
Kudos: 33
Collections: Star Wars, Star Wars Kink Meme





	1. Dreaming

It had been a long day at the Falcon, those two are messing up Han’s life, Chewie seemed not to bother as much as Han, actually the furry one found it funny, He was so attracted to Leia he was acting like a teenager boy, trying to impress her, even though she was not interested. Han was suspecting that Luke would have more luck with the princess than he does. It was ridiculous, Luke and Leia they have a strong chemistry which bothered Han, in fact he was jealous, but he would never admit it. All he wants now is get some sleep and stay alone for a few hours. So Han took a shower before he going back to his room at the end of halfway, there is only one bathroom of the ship,Han was in a such bad mood, he didn't see Luke on hall he bumped into the boy, almost knocking the him down.

"Hey kid, watch where you're going!" Han shouted and quickly held the boy preventing his fall on the cold ground, Luke’s eyes walked into Han's body covered only from the waist down on a bath towel his hair was still wet. Luke didn't say anything, he kept staring at Han, it was exactly as he had imagined, Han was thin, but his body was strong, muscles well defined, his skin tanned.

  
"Luke? What was it?" Luke realized that he had stayed too long in front of Han just looking at the man like a teenager in love.

  
"Sorry, Han... I forgot what I was doing, I was trying to remember."

  
"Ask Leia she must to know, right?"

  
To Luke's surprise, Han hadn't even noticed, he was too dumb or too blind not to notice the signs that Luke was attracted to him since he first saw Han, unfortunate to Luke, Han seemed to be attracted to Leia, and now Captain Solo was jealous of them both?

  
"What do you mean, Han?" Luke pretended that he didn't understand.

  
"You and the Princess... You both do everything together now, don't you? You do everything she says."

  
"What?! Is not like that, Han! You don't understand her, that's why you guys are fighting all the time"

  
"And you do understand very well, don't you?” Han rolled his eyes.

  
"Are you jealous?"

  
Luke smile looking into Han's eyes, the older man's expression was priceless. Han crossed his arms, 

"Don't be ridiculous, Luke! Leia? It's not my type. No way, she is all yours".

  
Luke staring to laugh he couldn't avoid it. Then Han grabbed Luke's arm.

  
"You listen to me kid, what's so funny? Huh?"

  
"Han, you have no idea." 

"Get out of the way both of you, I need to use the bathroom”

It was Leia's voice behind them. Han follow his way to his room without a word, leaving Luke and Leia behind, he could hear them, Luke still laughing and Leia asking what the joke was about. "Fuck them both!" Han just want to get some sleep. He threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes, it took a while, but, he managed to sleep, in his dreams, Leia appears, she was kissing him, their bodies are close to each other, she moaned his name softly, his big hands roamed her small body everywhere, she was naked, Han's body reacted to the dream and he was hard against the mattress, the dream was confused, Han was very impatient even asleep, quickly the image has change to Leia on her knees, she pulls out his cock and start to sucking it , slowly, Han thrown back enjoying her wet and hot lips sucking everything she could take, he was so close, in the dream and in the reality moving his erection quickly against the mattress, he was watching her, moving all way down on his penis, but suddently the brown hair became blond, and he saw those big blue eyes, Han had no control over what he was dreaming about, but he tried to stop, because it had changed to Luke! The boy was sucking Han’s cock, taking as much as he could, he was staring at Han, never stopping what he was doing, Han was even more excited, he could hear Luke moaning, Han was so close. Fuck that! He held Luke’s hair and controlled the final moves faster and faster until he finally cum inside, filling the boy's mouth. Luke swallowed everything, and smiled. Han woke up, breathless, sweating, his body was burning, and it didn't take too long to him notice the mess on the sheet. Han jumped on the bed, embarrassed, confused and horny, all at the same time. 


	2. Let's play

"It was just a dream, just a dream..."

Han got up and cleaned up the mess he had made and tried to sleep again but he didn't sleep properly. The next morning he was very quiet avoiding Luke as much as he could, he couldn't even look in the boy's eyes those images came back into his mind.

"Han, are you okay?"

Luke asked on the other side of the table, where they shared breakfast every day, Han looked and saw Luke drinking milk looking at him, Han guiped, averting his eyes, returning to his black coffee.

"Yes, I'm fine, Junior."

"Honestly, he seems pretty normal today, much better than he usually does" Leia was teasing him, waiting for an answer, but Han just ignored her. Luke bit his lips and smiled, he knew why the captain was so strange that morning, Luke had used the force to invaded the older man's mind, since Han was too dumb to see that Luke have a strong crush on him. Now he can make Han's life a hell until he get what he wants.

"I'm fine partner" Han replied, Chewie was worried about him, the furry insisted

  
"I slept badly, I'm tired ... I had a nightmare"

  
At that moment Luke's smile disappeared, he stared at Han in disbelief, his blood boiled.

  
"Bad dream? What kind of nightmare?” 

  
"Oh ... I don't remember right now, but nothing to worry about, kid" Han looked up to face Luke as he answered

  
Leia noticed the boy was upset, and she realized that Luke was involved in this, Leia knew that Luke was in love with Han, this was one of the reasons why she never gave hope to the captain , she wouldn’t get in Luke’s way. Leia approached Luke and whispered in the boy's ear:

  
"What's going on, Luke?"

  
Luke was furious with Han how dare you Han? Said it was a nightmare? Nightmare? Luke decided to make things even worse for Han, he was going to play with him. Luke approached Leia and held her face, he made sure Han was looking, and answered in her ear

  
"I'm having fun, that's all"

  
They stared at each other, their faces almost touching, Leia get it, teasing Han was Leia's favorite pastime. Han jumped up and left the table. Chewie asked where he was going.

"I'll fix  some things at Falcon, call me if you need to"


End file.
